The use of wireless devices has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by improved technologies and wireless communication protocols. Despite the advancement in technology, some communication problems still remain and other new problems have been created.
In many cases, wireless devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and Blackberry® devices may be used in conjunction with wireless accessories. These wireless accessories may include wireless earpieces, keyboards, cameras, a mouse, microphones, speakers, and other similar input/output accessories or wireless peripherals. These wireless accessories may be very expensive and, in many cases, are very small. As a result, the wireless accessory is frequently worn, clipped to clothing, stowed in a pocket, backpack, purse, luggage, or other bags, or personal belonging carriers. In other situations, the clothing or accessories of the wireless user may not accommodate carrying the wireless accessory on a clip or in a pocket.
Consequently, many times wireless accessories are lost or misplaced. Misplaced wireless accessories may be difficult to find because of size, specialized functionality, and battery duration. As a result, many users may not purchase wireless accessories because they are easily lost or misplaced and may be expensive to replace.